Garou Races
As part of House Rules, Garou get to start with a free dot of the trait that the HST finds most applicable for their breed. Homid Born into a human, you were raised by either humans or kinfolk and probably not aware of what you were until your First Change. Most homids have thier First Change around puberty (15-18) though late changes in the mid twenties can easily happen. Most kinfolk or mixed garou/kinfolk families keep the Veil around their children to protect everyone involved. Due to the nature of their parents as warriors of Gaia- and targets for the Wyrm- many Shifters/kinfolk grow up raised in foster care, group homes or distant relatives. Your human heritage provides you with 1 free dot of empathy. Initial Gnosis:1 Beginning Gifts:Master of Fire, Persuasion, Smell of Man. Bans: Homids cannot have Red Talon as their tribe in Dusk; they can belong to either (or neither) sept. Metis Both of your parents were Garou- your birth was their disgrace. You were raised within the confines a metis-tolerant sept, possibly with one or more of your parents taking responsibility for you. More likely, you were cast away to a sept like Whispering Winds that was moderate enough to raise you. Before your First Change around puberty (12-16 for many metis), you were never allowed outside of the caern. Hostility, ridicule, and resentment were forces you probably had to suffer through- and still do. You suffer some kind of obvious physical or mental deformity that you are not allowed to hide in order to remind other Garou of the conquences of sin. Because of your upbringing, however, you have an understanding of Garou culture more deeply than either Homids or Lupus- you start with one extra dot of Garou lore. Initial Gnosis:3 Beginning Gifts:Create Element, Primal Anger, Sense Wyrm Bans: Metis cannot have Pure Breed higher than 3; they cannot join The Open Heart. Lupus Born among wolves, you had the advantage of a pack but early on, your wolf family probably felt there was something alien and dangerous to you and began to treat you like an outsider. If you were lucky, you were born among the Red Talons or in another protectorate of ferals who recognized you for what you were and began your mentoring early. Until you were neared maturity around 1.5 - 2 years old, you were unaware of your true nature and your First Change was probably traumatic. You do not blend in easily with homids and less so among humans but probably feel a deep connection to the umbra, your sept and your pack. You start with 1 free dot of primal urge. Initial Gnosis: 5 Beginning Gifts: Hare's Leap, Heightened Senses, Sense Prey Bans: Lupus usually prefer the more secluded sept of The Open Heart to Whispering Winds; Skills like Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms and Knowledges such as Computer, Law, Linguistics, Politics and Science can only be purchased with freebies not base ability points. There should be a good explanation in character history as to how your character learned them.. Category:Werewolf Category:Rules